The present invention relates to a motor vehicle battery supporting structure.
Means for fixing batteries in electric vehicles are known, in particular from document WO 2007049127. These batteries, assemblies of “stacks”, have the form of a casing secured to side members of the vehicle via intermediate fixing means.
Conventionally, these batteries are located in the front unit of the vehicle, spaced apart from the front end in order to protect the battery from any deformation of the structure during an impact. They can also be located under the vehicle and thus be protected from a frontal or rear impact. In the case of a battery that has to be located close to one longitudinal end of the vehicle, and for example when a battery is located at the rear of the vehicle, it is advisable to take particular account of the supporting environment of this battery in order that an impact against the vehicle cannot damage this battery and consequently represent a danger to the user.